Tommy and Timmy gets Circumcised
by Travis 5412
Summary: The title says it all.
1. Chapter 1

The Tibble Twins get Circumcised

* * *

Grandma Tibble: It is time to go to the Doctor to have you 2 Circumcised.  
Tommy: Will it hurt?  
Grandma Tibble: Yes it will.  
Timmy: Well Bud had his done.  
Grandma Tibble: That gave me the idea to have it done to you 2.

They got in the Car and headed to the Doctor's office. They went inside of it. And let them know they have arrived. They saw 3 other Boys there also to get Circumcised.

Tommy: Is it okay to be scared?  
Grandma Tibble: Yes it is Tommy.  
Tommy: Okay.  
Timmy: Same here.  
Grandma Tibble: You 2 will be fine. Look some other kids to play with.  
Tommy: Okay.

They went over to play with them. And they introduced themselves.

Tommy: Hi i am Tommy.  
Timmy: And i am Timmy.  
Boy#1: Hi am am Henry.  
Boy#2: I am Victor  
Boy#3: And i am Eric.

Henry is a 5 year old Aardvark Victor is a 3 year old Moose and Eric is A 5 year White Rabbit. They played for a bit.

Receptionist: Henry Andrews the Doctor will see you now. Take off all your clothes once you get in the Doctor's exam room.

He went in there and got naked. The Doctor came in and did the exam.

Doctor: Lay down and i will strap you down and use this Scapel to Circumcise you with.  
Henry: Okay. Can i watch as you remove my Foreskin?  
Doctor: Sure if you don't mind pain and don't mind seeing blood?  
Henry: Yes.

He watched as the Doctor did that.

Henry: That hurt. Can you preserve my foreskin in a vial?  
Doctor: I sure will. I always send my patients foreskin in as vial to give them to remind them what they had on there boy parts once had.

Henry: Do you want me to put my clothes back on?  
Doctor: No i have a hospital gown for you to wear. But before you put it on i have a shot to prevent that part from coming infected and you could die or that part will fall off.

He went home. Next it is Victor's turn.


	2. Victor gets Circumcised

The Tibble Twins get Circumcised chapter 2 Victor's circumcision

* * *

The Boys are playing a bit now.

Tommy: Is it true this Doctor use no Anasthetic?  
Victor: It is true.  
Timmy: It will hurt then.  
Victor: I am very brave. They don't have to strap me down since i wont move. I happen to love pain. I think i am next.  
Receptionist: You are correct Son.  
Tommy: He is your son?  
Receptionist: Yep he is my youngest son.

The rest went back to play. As Victor got in the room and got naked. The Doctor did the exam.

Doctor: I heard you wont move so i wont strap you down.  
Victor: Yep.

He was right he did not moved and he enjoyed the pain. He got his shot got in the hospital gown. The Doctor went to get another scapal to use on Eric. But 1st he is doing some paper work. Eric Tommy and Timmy are playing. Tommy and Timmy are scared. They think the Doctor will fully Castrate them. Even thou the Doctor will only remove there Foreskin. Eric has the same fear.

Tommy: Who is next?  
Eric: I think it is me. I am afraid he will cut off my boy part.  
Timmy: We have the same fear.  
Eric: We have things in common then.  
Grandma Tibble: No the Doctor wont cut off you male parts just the Foreskin.

Next chapter it is Eric's turn. He is scared. He wants to be knocked out during that operation. He hates pain.


	3. Eric's turn

The Tibble Twins get Circumcised chapter 3 Eric's turn

* * *

Soon Eric will get Circumcised. He is scared of corse. He has a fear of Castration. It is only circumcision. Tommy and Timmy are still Scared of there's.

Receptionist: Your turn Eric. Once you get in there take off all your Clothes.  
Eric: Okay.

He got in there and got Naked. The Doctor did the exam.

Doctor: Lay Down and i will strap you Down and Circumcise you with this scapal.  
Eric: Okay. How Bad will this hurt?  
Doctor: Pretty bad.

He layed down and the Doctor strapped him Down and the Doctor removed his foreskin. The Doctor unstrapped him.

Eric: That was painful.  
Doctor: Now for a shot to prevent your Boy Part from getting infected.

He gave him the shot and gave him a hospital gown to wear. He is in pain. He got home took off his shoes and even his hospital gown. He wants to heal naked. He is allowed to run around the house naked. The Doctor is doing some paper work as The Scapal is getting sterised so he can Circumcise Tommy and Timmy. The 2 are playing.

Tommy: Looks like we are next.  
Grandma Tibble: They will do you 1st Tommy then Timmy.  
Timmy: Okay.

They went back to play. Next chapter The Tibble Twins gets Circumcised. 


	4. Tommy and Timmy's turn

The Tibble Twins get Circumcised chapter 4 The Tibbles turn

* * *

Soon Tommy and Timmy will get Circumcised. They are scared. It will be Painful. So they are playing until it is there turn. Tommy will go 1st. Timmy just After him. They think it is Castration.

Receptionist: Tommy Tibble it is your turn.  
Tommy: Okay.  
Receptionist: Take off all your clothes once you get in that room.  
Tommy: Okay.

He got Naked when he went in the room. The Doctor examed him.

Doctor: Okay lay down and i will strap you. Don't worry i am only going to remove your Foreskin. It will hurt. Don't worry i don't leave infections.  
Tommy: Okay.

He layed down and the Doctor strapped him. He removed his Foreskin.

Tommy: That was painful.  
Doctor: Now for your shot.

He unstrapped him and gave him his shot and gave him a hospital gown to wear. Now it is time for Timmy to have his done.

Receptionist: Timmy Tibble it is your turn.  
Timmy: Okay. I wonder how Tommy did?

He knew he had to get naked. So he got naked. The Doctor came in. He examed him. Just like he did Tommy.

Doctor: Lay down so i can strap you.

He layed down and was strapped the Doctor removed his Foreskin.

Timmy: That hurt bad.  
Doctor: You had tight foreskin. Keep the gown on until bath time or your boy parts can fall off. Now to unstrap you and give you a shot.

He unstrapped him gave him that shot and that gown to wear. They went home. Next chapter there healing begins.


	5. Healing begins

The Tibble Twins get Circumcised chapter 5 The Healing begins

* * *

Tommy: I feel tired.  
Timmy: Same here.  
Mrs. Tibble: Go take a nap you 2. It is normal for that operation.

They slept like babies. They were awakend when DW Emily and Bud came to see how they are doing.

Bud: How are you 2 feeling?  
Tommy: We have pain on our boy parts.  
Bud: I felt that when i had mine done by the same Doctor.  
Timmy: Oh yeah. You fully healed.  
Bud: I have a feeling you 2 as well will fully heal.  
DW: We visited him after his was done.  
Tommy: Will you 2 have it done?  
Emily: Girls don't get it done.  
DW: Remember me and Emily are Girls so we are not built the same in The Private area.

Later they left and the 2 Boys got in the Bath. It made there Boy Parts feel good.

Tommy: This feel great.  
Timmy: It sure does.

After there bath they dried off then put there hospital gowns back on. And got in there Beds.

Grandma Tibble: Here is your Pain pills. Now to read you a story.  
Tommy: Sounds good to me.  
Timmy: Same here.

She gave them there pain pills and read them a story. Next Chapter is called Half way healed.


	6. Halfway Healed

The Tibble Twins get Circumcised chapter 6 Halfway healed

* * *

3 Days later the used the Bathroom and saw there Boy parts looked better. The are happy.

Tommy: It looks better.  
Timmy: Same with mine.

They shown there boy parts to each other since there brothers. Grandma Tibble saw them parts.

Grandma Tibble: They loo better. Remember your not fully healed yet and they could still fall off your bodies you could die or live without that part until you get the money to have them make you new ones.  
Tommy: Okay Grandma.

They coverd up there boy parts. They went to lay down. Until Dinner time that is. They ate. Now they are getting ready for there bath.

Tommy: Well time for our bath.  
Timmy: Yep.  
Grandma Tibble: It is all ready for you 2 to get in there. I know it feels good on your boy parts.

They took off there Hospital gowns and got in the tub. It felt good on there Boy parts. You know after there operation. After there baths they dried off put the cream on there boy parts and put there Hospital gowns back on. They got in there beds Grandma Tibble gave them there pain pills tucked them in and read them a story. They slept very well.


	7. Fully healed

The Tibble Twins get Circumcised chapter 7 Fully Healed

* * *

1 Day Tommy and Timmy woke up and went to the Bathroom. They saw they were Fully healed from there Circumcisions. They are very happy.

Tommy: Mine is healed.  
Timmy: Same here.  
Grandma Tibble: They sure are. Okay lets get you 2 in your regular Clothes.

Just a little bit later they are in there regular Clothes from the Show. They had Breakfast and went to go play with DW and them. They are back to there selves again.

DW: They are back to normal.  
Bud: They sure are.  
Emily: Yep. 

They are indeed back to normal. The End.


End file.
